


【IMKB】Disney land ABO

by IdinaMenzelNvYou



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, F/F, Girl kiss, girl love, omega - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdinaMenzelNvYou/pseuds/IdinaMenzelNvYou
Summary: ABOidina-alphakristen-omega
Relationships: Idina Menzel/Kristen Bell, Kristen Bell/Idina Menzel





	【IMKB】Disney land ABO

迪士尼，不管是什么时候总是那么热闹非凡。形形色色的男女情侣，小朋友们或跟着父母，或三五成群……

“总觉得我们俩在这显得有点怪怪的”idina望着周围嘈杂的环境，悄悄扯了扯kristen的衣服。

“没有的事！”kristen兴奋极了，今天可是她的生日…

一周前idina再三与她确认今天的行程，希望kristen能与她一起出席一个活动。而kristen怎么也没想到，一大早idina开着车来接她的去的地方，居然，是迪士尼！！！

踏入大门，扑面而来的是童话般的缤纷。

“太棒了，我从没有好好玩过这里！”她兴高采烈的摇着idina的手，欢脱的像个八九岁的小朋友。  
果然，自己这个决定是非常正确的。im看着kb幸福的小模样，嘴角止不住的向上弯。

“idina，快到这儿来！”

正纠结自己买米奇还是米妮的im放下手上的头箍，无奈的往kb那边走去。

映入眼帘的，是满身elsa的kb。。。

-“？”  
-“快快快！我挂elsa你挂anna”  
-“我可以拒绝么？”  
-“不-可-以！”  
-“...”

在kb的死缠烂打下，idina勉为其难的买了两个Anna的松松挂在包上，还被塞了一条Elsa的毯子。  
“诶诶诶？谁会戴自己的周边啊”  
感受到了周围小朋友们的目光，im有些不知所措。  
“我啊！？”kb理直气壮的叉着腰，各式各样的elsa琳琅满目的挂在她身上所有能挂的地方。

im扶了扶额，算了，Let it go吧。

“ excuse me，你身上的嗷莎多少钱？哪个柜子拿的鸭？能带我去吗！”

“wait！what？我不是导购哦宝贝，elsa和anna的东西在那边，诶..你喜欢Elsa吗？那你喜欢Anna么？”kb期待的望着小朋友。眼睛扑闪扑闪。

“我最喜欢Let it go啦！谢谢阿姨，阿姨再见~”

“噗...”站在一旁扶额的im笑出了声

kb攥紧拳头，对小盆友的背影大声嚷嚷，“我敢保证，等你们的审美发育完全，会来给Anna道歉的！一定会！”

“她答非所问！”kb气呼呼的瞪着im，眼神仿佛在控诉后者的戏谑无情“小朋友总是这样！好讨厌！...”

......

“Anna也很可爱的好嘛...”（小声）

“在我心里，Anna最棒了~”im忍俊不禁，上前挑挑拣拣，学着kb那样，身上挂满了anna的钥匙扣和松松。

“走吧~”

2.

她牵起kb的手，两人走在路上，引起不少人侧目。看着这二位“Frozen”狂热Fan，都心照不宣的感叹：好配啊。

好在im早早就买了这一天的乐园vip，免去了许多繁琐的排队等候，出了商店她们直奔旋转木马，因为有快通的关系，并不需要排队。牵着im的手，kb感受到一众人投来的羡慕的眼神。不要太骄傲。

kb挑来挑去，最后选中一匹白色的飞天小马，兴冲冲的跨坐上去，像个快乐的小骑士。im则挑了小马正前方的南瓜车坐了进去。

“公主就该坐在南瓜车里！”kb兴奋极了，手比虚拟小剑剑在空中乱挥。

im忍俊不禁，摸出了手机给沉迷耍帅的小朋友，拍了几张。真美~她忍不住放大，细细的看着照片的每一处。

“Dee，你在看什么？”

im慌乱的锁上屏，清了清嗓子：“坐好了，再这么乱动，小心掉下来。”脸却悄悄染上一抹娇红。

kb当然知道她在看些什么，毕竟，坐得高望得远...

3.

她们踉踉跄跄的跌进屋，吻的难舍难分。  
kb被霸道的唇舌挑逗的浑身发软，胡乱的扯着自己的衣服，“姐姐~嗯~姐姐...”她在im怀里扭动着，虽然没到发情期，可腿间的黏腻和深处的火热无一不在提醒着她，现在急需有一场酣畅淋漓的爱要做。

她圈着im，一点一点的吻着她的脖子，吻过alpha释放信息素的地方，idina的味道仿佛天然的催情剂，穴口收缩的更明显了，蜜水不断的往外吐露。腹部，一根火热的硬物，在她不知羞耻的挑逗下，悄悄抵在了两人中间。

kb踮起脚尖轻轻咬了咬那人的耳垂，“姐姐，要我...”她贴在im怀里难耐的扭着，深处空虚感吞噬着她仅剩不多的理智。

而抱着omega的人也好不到哪里去，她小心翼翼的兜着怀中乱动的宝贝，不可抑制的生理反应起先还让她有些害羞。

她慢慢剥光kb的衣服，低头含上那抹嫣红

“嗯啊...”终于得到抚慰的kb闷哼出声，她挺着腰，往im嘴里送着，努力的想要更多。

不够...不够。

im拉开已经湿透了的布料，探了进去，一片湿热，才进入一点点，里面的软肉就争先恐后的吮吸着手指奢求能被狠狠的侵犯，但似乎不能如愿，略有些羞涩的手指在穴口打着圈儿，时不时探进去一下，活像误入桃花源的愣头青，面露羞赧却又跃跃欲试。

若即若离的撩拨使得深处的空虚更盛，kb骤然夹紧了腿，往im怀里一沉，“哈啊...”整根手指滑了进去，稍稍抚平了一点难耐。

蜜液顺着手指流了下来，“今天，真的不是你的发情期吗？”im把kb抱到了床上，手指慢慢抽动着，在里面探索着，难以想象，一根手指进出都有些紧致的通道，怎么能容下自己壮观的腺体。

等到足够湿润了，im抽出了手指，慢条斯理的解着腰带。

“嗯..dee...进来...我要...”

想要，想要更多...难受唔..kb吃力的坐了起来，看着故意放慢动作的坏心眼alpha，委屈极了。

im抱着她吻了吻眼角，火热的腺体抵在穴口，慢慢磨擦着，待到性器充分得到润滑，缓缓插了进去。

“嗯...”  
“啊...”

许久未做，小穴紧的过分，好像回到了第一次，只能艰难的前进着。

“dee...啊哈....”刚到底，kb就颤抖着高潮了。许久不见，感觉im的尺寸貌似又大了一点...

“宝贝，你真是敏感的可爱”im吻上omega的腺体，用牙齿摩挲着。

kb有些头晕目眩，快感穿梭在四肢百骸，热液控制不住的汹涌而出，浸透了床单，有了大量的润滑，im抱起kb快速挺动起来。

“啊...啊哈..太快了...哈...”kb紧紧圈着im的脖子，悬空的失重感让小穴变得十分敏感。

im托着kb的屁股，如同塞壬，在她耳边轻声低语：“你第一次见我的时候，紧张的像只待宰的小鹿。”性器快速撞到深处，“嗯..”kb闷哼着，“见...见到喜欢的人...哈...都会紧张...”

“之后在一起工作的时候，”im拍了拍kb的屁股，后者颤抖着抓紧了她。“我觉得我喜欢上了你。”

“嗯...”顶的kb闷哼出了声。

“发现我该死的会对你有反应，哈...annie...你好紧...怎么？喜欢我说这句话么？”她将kb放在了床上，跪趴着，缓慢的进出。

“喜欢...嗯...喜欢。”持续而有力的抽插让kb微微颤抖着，几乎要跪不住。却还是努力的随着节奏迎合身后的人。“我...只要见到...啊哈...见到dee...我就...嗯~”

“后来…在我不知道如何面对你的时候，你居然跟我表白了，”im伸手抓了一个抱枕塞到kb怀里让她抱着，凑近在她的脸颊边喘息着，

“我当时大脑一片空白，开心的同时，还在惋惜，居然被你抢了先。”

“嗯...我的姐姐脸皮这么薄...等...要等到什么时候...哈啊...dee...快一点...”

穴口随着本人的真情吐露而紧缩着，“嘶”im咬紧牙关努力克制住瞬间汹涌而来的快感，压着嗓子说：“可是那个时候，我选择了逃避，我没有准备好，以什么样的面貌来迎接我的the one。”

im一字一顿的说着，愈发粗大的性器随着断句一下又一下进出着，撞击着越来越湿的甬道。里面的软肉战栗着，越来越强烈的收缩着，她用力插入深处，出来时带出一阵又一阵的蜜液。

“啊...姐姐...哈啊...dee...嗯...”kb努力侧过头，吃力的亲吻着一张一合饱满的唇瓣，她用嘴唇勾勒着im的唇形，却被对方不容置否的回吻激的娇喘连连。她被撞的只能抱紧枕头感受着，感知着每一块软肉都被照顾到的餍足。

“我不理你了一周，”翻老本的im还是微微有点紧张，“后来，我终于想明白了，可我又怕你怨我。所以，我根本不敢来找你。”她慢慢退了出去，带出一大滩蜜水，软肉们不情不愿的咬着冠头，不让她出去。

“哈啊...dee...进来...嗯...我要你...我没有怨你...哈...操我...”kb的脚勾上了im的身体慌乱的把她往里推着。

身后还在自责的alpha稳稳的抓紧她的腰，又用力的把自己顶了进去，“我们确定关系之后的，第二遍，嗯，第三遍，哈，第四遍，还是都被你抢了先，而我，只能在心里大喊，我爱你，我很爱kristen bell这个女人。”

“嗯...我也是...我也是...啊哈...dee...用力...哈啊...”kb夹紧了小穴，体内的属于idina的庞然大物妥帖的照顾到了所有敏感点，每一次的出入都推着她走向巅峰。

im将她抱了起来，走到窗边，拉开窗帘，抵在了窗户上，窗外正对着的是迪士尼城堡，周围聚集了很多人，等着看烟火。虽然没人注意到头顶正在进行的那场激烈的性事，可kb还是紧张的夹紧了im的粗大。

“今晚，连星星都格外闪亮，连月亮都在为你庆生，我的宝贝，kristen bell，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你...”im加快了速度，看着kb迷离的双眼，每一下都顶在了最深处。“你湿都要化了，annie”

“啊哈...唔...要到了...嗯啊...dee...”kb无力却极尽娇媚的呻吟着，头胡乱的摇着，im把她按在玻璃前一下又一下的疯狂索取着。

“嗯啊....哈...姐姐！啊...”小穴不断缩紧，身体不由自主的颤抖着，蜜水顺着两人的交合处不断向下流着，脑海一片白光，烟火也恰逢此时绽放，照亮了夜空，照亮了城堡，照亮了那对沉浸在无边幸福里的爱人。

im吻着kb的每一寸肌肤，在紧到发指的小穴里狠狠挺动了几十下，正准备退出去。刚恢复了一点意识的kb夹紧了那根火热：“嗯啊...别...别出去...我吃了药...哈啊...给我...姐姐...射在里面...”

im抱紧了kb，用力抵在了最深处，热烫的种子射入了子宫。

深处，阵阵酥麻把处于亚高潮状态的omega又一次送上巅峰，她感受着一波又一波热流强烈的冲击，是不可多得的满足感。

身后的人穿着粗气，悄悄把头抵在了自己的肩上，两人一起看着满空的绚烂。贴心的帮自己擦了擦因为极致的快感刺激出的泪水。软软的呢喃：

“宝贝，生日快乐...嗯...”

（Disney 完）

Happy birthday to kristen bell


End file.
